


Choking in the Crowd

by Oswald_Nygmobblepot



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Gay Bar, M/M, May contain Edward Nygma/Kristen Kringle in later chapters, Mentions of Edward Nygma/Kristen Kringle, sort of public sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Oswald_Nygmobblepot
Summary: AU - Kristen talks Edward into going to a gay bar one Saturday night. Things get a bit more interesting than Edward thought when Kristen decides she wants to dance, and leaves Edward alone on the side. Luckily, a rather strange man is there to relieve his boredom.





	

If there was one place Edward Nygma did not want to be, it was the noisy overcrowded gay club he was currently in, the music so loud he felt as if his heart and lungs were going to pound out of his chest. He had a great time when they’d first arrived, playing pool in the lounge with Kristen, who had insisted they come here, but she quickly grew bored of him beating her at the game, and had opted to dance instead. Edward … Unfortunately … Didn’t dance. So she’d taken it upon herself to go on the dance floor and dance her heart away with some girls on the dance floor, leaving Edward with his fifth drink sitting in a rather comfortable grey chair. 

He watched the large wave of humans moving around on the dance floor, oddly enough there were more straight couples than anything else, but he did see the occasional gay couple around. One in particular he saw standing at the bar, looking quite out of place in in a dress shirt, purple vest and a cross tie. Edward shook his head. Even in his tshirt and thin pants he was sweating. This place was entirely too hot, and with the fake smoke that was shooting out of the wall, all entirely too hard to breath. Edward finished off his drink and was about to get up to get Kristen, to request they leave, he paused when he realized the man he’d seen at the bar was right in front of him. Edward opened his mouth to say something to him, even though he knew the man wouldn’t be able to hear him over the loud music, but before he could say anything, the man crawled into his lap, straddling his legs on the wide chair and before Edward could protest, the strange man's lips were on his. 

Edward froze, entirely too stunned at the fact that he currently had a man straddling him, his lips moving against his unmoving ones, his tongue darting out to- 

Edward placed his hands against the man's chest and pushed him away from him, though the man remained on his lap. “I’m sorry I’m not … I’m …” He looked up at the man who raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m not gay.” 

The man smiled slightly and leaned forward until his lips were right near his ear. “Are you sure about that?” He asked, nipping at his ear, his hands moving over Edward’s chest, and Edward couldn’t deny … His hands on him did feel nice. 

“Yes … I … I’m sure.” He said pushing the man back again, though this time with less force. The man shook his head and leaned in, his lips moving over Edward’s neck and he pushed back on his chest again, though this time not hard enough to actually pull his lips away, and with how close they were, he could hear the man chuckle slightly. Edward had to admit … He was clumsy but the man knew how to seduce. Or maybe Edward was just easy to seduce. Or maybe he’d just drank more than he thought he had … He wasn’t sure which. “My girlfriends here.” Edward said in a half baked excuse. 

“So?” The man asked, his lips and tongue moving up to that little dip just behind the lobe of his ear and Edward closed his eyes. Edward was dimly aware of someone taking a picture of them, the flash going off in their direction, but he couldn’t seem to bring himself to care. God, the alcohol really was getting to him. The man ground his hips forward against him and Edward practically became putty in his hands. God, this was so wrong. Kristen could come back at any moment, and here he was moaning with a man in his lap. A man he didn’t even know the name of. He could feel his erection pressing against his stomach and for a moment froze, before he realized it was sending a slight thrill through him. This was something he’d never done before and he felt his own cock starting to harden in his pants. 

“Have you ever fucked a man before?” Edward heard the words in his ears, just barely above the music and all he could do was shake his head, his cock now straining inside of his pants. “Would you like to?” Edward was about to say no when he saw Kristen across the dance floor, making out with some blond girl … Edward shook his head and shoved him off of his lap before he was practically dragging him towards the bathroom. They couldn’t do this in public after all. 

They practically crashed into the unisex bathroom and Edward paused, seeing two men right out in the open of the bathroom, not even in a stall, one leaning against the wall, his fingers threading through another mans hair as he was sucking him off. For a moment Edward felt weird, but then realized him and this short man who had found him, were about to do the same thing. 

“Come on.” He said, pulling him into one of the stalls. It was a bit cramped, but at least no one would walk into the stall. They were pressed up against each other, the shorter man looking up at him, his chest heaving with the thrill and excitement of it all. “I don’t even know your name.” Edward said as the man started tugging open his belt. 

“It doesn’t matter.” He said getting it open and going for the button. Edward’s hands stopped him and the man’s bright green eyes shot up to his, almost looking fearful he’d want to stop. 

“It does matter.” Edward whispered, now that they could hear themselves, the music not so loud in here. The man stared up at him confused a moment, as if no one had ever asked him his name before. 

“Oswald.” He said quietly before Edward moved his hands away and allowed him to pull the button and zipper of his pants open. Oswald pulled Edward’s cock from his pants and glanced down at his impressive shaft, a weird crooked smile coming over Oswald’s face, showing off his dirty brown teeth. It almost made Edward cringe. In the darkness of the club he hadn’t noticed, but he had to admit, his kisses hadn’t tasted bad, in fact they tasted of apple pie and rum. 

Oswald moved up onto his tiptoes, his mouth going to his ear again. “You don’t have to be gentle.” He said, and Edward was about to reply before he watched Oswald sink down onto his knees and took Edward’s entire cock into his warm moist mouth. 

“God …” Edward moaned, leaning his back against the wall and arching his hips forward against his mouth. He had to admit … The man was good at this. He knew Kristen was experienced but this man was so much better. His hands threaded through Oswald’s choppy hair, going to the back of his head and shoved him down harder on his cock, Oswald’s hands coming up to his hips as he gagged on his shaft. Well, he had said he didn’t have to be gentle. Edward remained leaning his upper back against the wall as the thrust his hips forward into Oswald’s mouth over and over again, his hand holding his head in place so that he could not pull away. After another few thrusts he let him go, and Oswald pulled back coughing slightly, saliva running down his chin and dripping down onto the floor. He looked up at him with those bright green eyes of his, his chest rising and falling heavily, his own cock straining painfully inside of his black pants, and within seconds, Oswald’s mouth was back on him again. 

Edward chuckled slightly … He sure was an enthusiastic little cock sucker. Edward stilled his hips allowing Oswald to take the pace, his little mouth working over his shaft over and over again, before he pulled off of him and stood up. Edward was about to dart his hand back to his shoulder to shove him back down when Oswald turned around, his hands fumbling with his own pants and shoved them, and his underwear down to his ankles. 

Edward didn’t need any prompting as he moved forward and shoved the length of his cock between Oswald’s pert little cheeks, rubbing his shaft between the soft flesh of his ass. Oswald kept his right hand on the wall of the stall, ignoring the fact that there was someone in the stall next to them relieving themselves, his left hand going into his pocket and pulling out a small tube of lube and handed it to Edward. 

He took it readily, and put some into his hand, rubbing it over his shaft before moving his hand between his cheeks. Oswald moaned and pushed back against him as Edward shoved a finger into him, then a second and moved them inside of him for a moment. 

“Please …” Oswald said, realizing he didn’t know the man's name, where as he’d told him his. 

“Edward.” He supplied as he removed his fingers from his ass. Oswald looked like he was about to say something when Edward shoved his cock into him, feeling him resisting half way and Oswald practically screamed, not in pain, but in pleasure and some mild discomfort. 

Edward pulled back out again, only managing to get halfway in on the first thrust. He shoved himself back in again, this time getting a bit deeper and Oswald’s hands gripped the top of the stall so hard his knuckles were turning white. 

“Breath, Oswald.” Edward said, realizing that Oswald was holding his breath. At his command Oswald started breathing evenly. 

“Edward …” Oswald moaned as he started thrusting his cock into him over and over again, so hard Oswald had to push himself back, bracing his hands further down on the stall divider so that he wouldn’t ram into it. Edward brought his hands to Oswald’s hips, pulling him back against him with each thrust, watching as Oswald lost himself in the pleasure. He wasn’t even being touched, his cock jutting out and leaking from it’s tip, his eyes closed as he moaned like a wanton whore. Edward wondered if he could come like that, without being touched. Edward ran his hands up Oswald’s body, up his taut arms to his wrists and pinned them against the wall so that Oswald had no choice, he wouldn’t be able to touch himself as Edward fucked him. If he wanted to come, he’d have to come like this. 

“Oh god …” Oswald moaned, the pain in his wrists from how hard Edward was holding him sending a rush of excitement through him. He spread his legs a bit more and pushed himself back, Edward finding that perfect angle that caused Oswald to cry out. “Right there! Oh god, yes, right there!” Oswald moaned and Edward smiled thrusting into him over and over again, just the way Oswald was enjoying it.

Within a few more seconds, Oswald cried out loudly, and Edward could feel the muscles in his ass clenching around his cock almost painfully as he kept thrusting into him over and over again, as if Oswald’s ass was trying to coax Edward’s own orgasm from him. 

Oswald was shivering, his cock spent, come all over the stall wall and floor as he struggled to keep himself up, his legs shaking slightly as Edward kept thrusting into him, chasing his own pleasure. “Keep moaning.” Edward said, his hand going to his hair and tugging on it. Oswald moaned, more from the pain from the sudden tug on his hair than Edward’s command. Finally processing what Edward had said, Oswald did as he was told. He moaned and pressed back against him, making noises Edward had never even heard before, but loved every bit of it. As if Oswald knew exactly what he liked to hear. 

Within a few more moments Edward slammed into him so hard Oswald was pressed flat against the stall, gripping the top of it as Edward held himself as deeply inside of him as he could, moaning as ropes of come shot out into Oswald’s tight wet ass, a loud moan escaping Edward’s lips making Oswald chuckle. 

Once Edward calmed down from his orgasm, he pulled out of him, come dripping from Oswald’s ass. He took in the sight before him a moment before Oswald bent down to pick up his pants and underwear, righting his clothing. 

“I’m here every Saturday night … If you want to come back.” He said looking up at him, and before Edward could respond, or even right his own clothing Oswald left the stall door, the people in the room ignoring him as he left. 

Edward locked the stall door again and sat down on the toilet, catching his breath before he grabbed some toilet paper to clean himself off as best he could. Once he’d righted himself, he left the stall, his cheeks red as he passed a few people in the bathroom, some of which no doubt had heard what they had been doing, and made his way back out to the dance floor and was surprised to see his chair still empty. He sat down in his chair, looking around for Kristen who he couldn’t see. 

“Edward.” He nearly jumped when he heard Kristen’s voice in his ear from where she appeared behind him. “I was looking for you.” 

“I was in the bathroom.” He said. “I think I drank too much.” He said with a slight nervous chuckle. 

“Come on then, let's get you home.” She said as Edward spotted Oswald sitting in a chair at the bar. All he could think of was that Oswald was sitting there, and really no one was the wiser that the man was sitting there with his come in his ass, likely leaking out into his underwear. He felt his shaft start to stir again as he watched him and nodded to Kristen. 

“Yeah … Let’s go home.” He said, trying to push the thoughts of Oswald out of his head as he followed Kristen out and headed towards one of the cabs parked outside. Maybe he would take Oswald up on his offer, and return next Saturday.


End file.
